


Know Your Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri gives a beautiful rose to Otabek for their anniversary, but Otabek thinks that there's something wrong with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I suck at summaries haha
> 
> Anyways this fic was inspired by a post that tells what each color of a rose symbolizes, and I thought it would be cute if I made fanfic for it lol~
> 
> Hope you like it! ;3

6 January. Today was the day. The day Yuri has been waiting for weeks. He and his boyfriend, Otabek will go out on a date for their 1 year anniversary. Yuri had planned everything and made sure that it will turn out perfect. Yuri and Otabek promised to meet up at their favorite restaurant, and have some lunch. Then they will watch a movie after that. Finally, Yuri will end the day by walking up a hill with him and watch the sunset together, hand in hand. It was pretty cliche, but he didn't care.

* * *

 

Yuri impatiently waited for Otabek at the restaurant. He was wearing a patterned sweater paired up with black jeans since it was quite cold that day. He took out his phone from his pocket and began to type.

[Hey Beka] Sent 13:16

[Where are u???] Sent 13:16

[Youre 15 mins late yknow] Sent 13:16

Yuri was slightly annoyed. He always hated it if anybody was late, no exceptions. After a few minutes, his phone started to buzz.

[Otabek: Sorry, sorry] 13:19

[Otabek: Im omw] 13:19

[hurry up, or else ill leave] 13:19

Yuri groaned. He was hangry, hungry and angry. Before he actually left, Otabek arrived. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and a sleeveless sweater, also paired with black jeans. He looked rather stylish today, comparing to his usual oblong t-shirt and ripped jeans. They both exchanged smiles at each other and Otabek took a seat.  "And what took you so long, Mr Handsome?"  Yuri started, leaning on his hand. "Sorry, I had to run some errands and I didn't look at the time." Otabek nervously replied. "Well fine, let's eat." Yuri sighed. He usually doesn't tolerate anyone when they're late, but this is Otabek. He loves him too much to yell at him, especially on their anniversary. Yuri has already ordered food before Otabek arrived, so they started eating. They started chatting and sharing stories as they ate, enjoying their lunch. They finished their meal after an hour. When they got out of the restaurant, Yuri handed two tickets to Otabek. "C'mon, let's watch something." He smiled. Otabek took the tickets and read it.  _Romeo and Juliet._ Otabek looked at Yuri and cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously? This is like the cheesiest romance film yet." He questioned. Yuri giggled. "If you say that then you clearly haven't watched it. It's sad, you idiot." The Russian stuck his tongue out, teasing Otabek. Otabek hasn't watched it yet, but all he knows is that Romeo and Juliet is the most popular romance story in history. For him, romance always equals to lovey-dovey, sweet, and cheesy. The couple remained silent as Otabek drove them to the cinema. They arrived about 15 minutes before the movie starts. Yuri bought them some pop corn.

* * *

 

"Beka, you'll love it." Yuri reassured Otabek for the nth time as they walked into the cinema, munching some pop corn. Otabek wasn't really a fan of romance movies or stories, but since Yuri insisted, he couldn't help but just watch it. The couple took a seat. There were a few minutes before the movie started. Yuri started talking about how amazing Romeo and Juliet is, and that it was way more than just a cheesy romance film. The quiet Kazakh couldn't help but smile at the way Yuri talked. He was fired up. Yuri finished talking, and ended his long rant with "And so, Beka, I assure you, you'll absolutely, I mean ABSOLUTELY love it." Otabek just rolled his eyes. He looked around the cinema and noticed that there were a lot of couples. They were chatting, laughing, and holding hands. Otabek looked over to Yuri. He slowly moved his hand to Yuri's and intertwined their fingers. "This is fine, right?" He asked. Yuri couldn't help but blush a little. He loved doing these little things with Otabek, like holding hands and hugging. He muttered out, "Yeah... It's fine." After a few minutes. the lights went out and the movie started.

_Romeo is forever banished from Verona City for killing Tybalt._

Otabek's eyes started to well up with tears. Despite his appearance, Otabek was a very touchy person. He pretended to sneeze and wiped his eyes after. Otabek tried to distract himself from the sadness that starts to build up and tries to eat pop corn as much as possible.

_Juliet drinks poison that will make her look like she's dead._

Otabek had a feeling that something bad will happen. He's unsure of what will happen, but he knows that it will be bad.

_Romeo doesn't receive the letter. He is informed that Juliet has died. He falls on his knees and starts to cry aloud._

'I knew it. I knew it!' Otabek was cheering deep down inside. He almost lost it. He tried to eat more pop corn, but unfortunately it's finished. He bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his tears. He looks over at Yuri. Yuri was watching with a serious face. He wasn't tearing up at all. 'He's watched this a lot of times, of course he doesn't cry.' Otabek thought to himself.

_Romeo thinks that Juliet is dead and commits suicide with poison, just as Juliet woke up._

This time, Yuri started to tear up. He's watched this thousands of times, but this part gets him every single time. Otabek hears sniffling from beside him, and saw that Yuri was desperately attempting to hide his tears from falling (but failing miserably). Otabek lends him his handkerchief and Yuri takes it, mouthing a thank you as he wipes his tears.

_Seeing that Romeo died in front of her, Juliet takes Romeo's gun and shoots herself in the head, falling right beside him._

Otabek finally gives up. He lets his tears fall and wipes it with his sleeve, hoping that Yuri doesn't notice. Yuri was still crying, wiping his tears every once in a while.

The film ended and the lights turned back on. Yuri and Otabek slowly got up and Yuri leaned on Otabek's chest. "You liked it, didn't you Beka?" Yuri asked smugly. Otabek rolled his eyes. "Yeah fine, I liked it. You win." Otabek admitted defeat. Yuri giggled. They walked out of the cinema hand in hand. "So, what have you planned?" Otabek asked. "Oh you'll see. And you'll love it, again." Yuri smirked.

* * *

Otabek drove Yuri to a hill nearby. They had to climb it because Otabek's motorcycle couldn't drive up there. "Yuratchka, I trust you, but what the hell. Climbing up a hill?" Otabek was questioning his boyfriend and himself for obeying. "Hush now, it's all part of the plan." Yuri dragged Otabek up the hill. "Now, let's climb this baby. Let's go!" The Russian boy seemed very enthusiastic. Otabek lazily dragged his feet up the hill. Yuri pouted. He grabbed Otabek's hand. "Bekaaa... поторопись!" Yuri groaned. Otabek finally started to walk faster. After an hour of dragging Otabek up the hill, they finally arrived just in time for the sunset. "Wow." Otabek gazed at the amazing sight. The sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at him from the stars. Otabek looked over at Yuri who was also enjoying the sunset. He was sure that the sunset was beautiful, but nothing could ever compare the beauty of his beloved boyfriend. Yuri looked at him and smiled, handing a beautiful yellow rose. "Happy 1 year anniversary, Beka." Otabek smiled back at him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him ever so gently. "Happy 1 year anniversary, Yuratchka." Otabek lovingly ran his hair through Yuri's blonde hair, smooth as silk. "You know, Yura, about the flower..." Otabek paused. Yuri looked up at him. "What is it? You don't like it?" His mouth curved down ever so slightly. "No no, I like it but..." Otabek chuckled. "Yura, are you friendzoning me?" He laughed. Yuri furrowed his eyebrows. "Hah? I have no idea what you're saying." Yuri was a bit annoyed. "As a romance enthusiast, I expected you to know what this flower symbolizes." Otabek continued laughing, irritating Yuri even more. "Altin I swear, if you don't tell me what you mean I will choke you." Yuri threatened. "A yellow rose symbolizes friendship~" Otabek intoned. Yuri blushed in embarrasment. He pushed Otabek away and Otabek started to laugh even louder. "S-shut up, idiot! I didn't know that!!" Yuri covered his face, trying to hide his blush. "Come on, Yura, it's basic knowledge! Especially for a romance enthusiast like you." Otabek teased, rubbing salt in Yuri's wound. "It's not basic knowledge!! Please, just stop!" Yuri buried his face in his hands. Otabek pulled him into a loving embrace and planted a kiss on his forehead. "It's fine, Yura. I love you." Otabek smiled. "I love you too, idiot." Yuri shyly replied. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and otabek continued to tease him about it even after 5 years of their marriage  
> rip yuratchka 2k17
> 
> поторопись! - Hurry up!
> 
> Also the Romeo and Juliet in the fic is the older one with Leonardo di Caprio :"
> 
> Again, I hope you like it! I will try to write as much as possible before school starts on the 9th hahaha
> 
> All of your hits, kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3


End file.
